Regretful Love That Lies
by AnonymousZGirl
Summary: Tillie is always covering for Tanya when she works at the saloon and it always left with Tillie with Tanya's work at home but when Tanya starts to hang around with someone she shouldn't how long will Tillie keep lying to Mama and Papa about Tanya still working at that saloon and seeing someone she shouldn't? will Tillie make the right choice in the end?


**Credit for An American Tail goes to Amblin Entertainment**

**the names that is Tillie that was used for Tanya's 'American name' that was gave to her when she came to America and the nickname Filly that was gave to Fievel by Tony.**  
><strong>well anyway both names that is Tillie and Filly will be the names of the sisters of Tanya, Fievel and Yasha.<strong>  
><strong>in this short story Filly will be Fievel's twin sister and Tillie will be older than Filly, Fievel and Yasha<strong>  
><strong>but younger than Tanya.<strong>  
><strong>I think Tillie would be like a year younger than Tanya in this story, while Filly is the same age as Fievel.<strong>  
><strong>this will be my first An American Tail story and I hope you like it.<strong>

**and I don't know when I will update this but I will when I can but I can't promise it will be very long.**  
><strong>maybe I will only make this only three chapters.<strong>

* * *

><p>Tillie was pacing back and forth as she was waiting for Tanya to get back from that saloon she sings at<p>

it had been a year since Cat R. Waul took Tanya into that place to sing and yet even after the cats left (save for Tiger and Miss Kitty of course cause they don't eat mice.)

but now that mice use the saloon now, Tanya went back to working there and started to sing again at that place.

much to Tillie's frustration because she had to cover for her cause their mother and father told Tanya they didn't want her working at a saloon but of course Tanya went against their wish and did it anyway and it left Tillie to lie to both of them on where Tanya goes all day and at times at night too.

she didn't like to lie to her parents about this but Tanya made her promise not to tell their parents about her working at that saloon that use to be full of cats.

Tillie could still remember when she and Tanya were working and she started to sing and that Waul character came and heard her sing and he didn't even take notice of Tillie there to which she was thankful for because she herself never really trusted the cats like her family did and she did listen and believe both Fievel and Filly when they told them about the cats.

and Tillie knew that it was wrong to trust those cats and she even told her family this and it was way before Fievel and Filly came back to them but did anyone listen? no they didn't and it was the same with Fievel and Filly cause no one listen to them either about the cats.

Tillie was glad she didn't have to work in that saloon when the cats were in it before because she would of run off out of the saloon as soon as Waul went through the doors.

Tillie was fixing the hat on her head as she stop pacing for a moment to fix her hat.

unlike other girls Tillie didn't dress in dresses but instead dress more like a boy, much to her mother's dislike and always telling her that she should dress more in dresses.

but Tillie never listen to her mother about it and she was happy that her father didn't mind it so much cause it was her freedom to dress how she like.

even if back home (their old home in Russia of course ) Tillie use to wear dresses to which she didn't much like but had to wear them  
>but when they came to America, the first thing Tillie did was buy shirts and pants and other clothes that weren't dresses.<p>

even though she was mistaken as a boy back when she was little when she started to dress in boys clothes  
>but ever since her hair got longer and was no longer short like Fievel's hair, she had started to tuck her hair under her hat.<p>

and back then when they first came to America, Filly's hair was the same as Fievel's but over time it had became longer and now Filly wears her hair up in two ponytails on each side of her head.

at the moment both Fievel, Filly and Yasha were in bed while Mr and Mrs Mousekewitz are both out but this still left Tillie home alone  
>and both her mother and father had left hours ago and left both her and Tanya in charge while they were out but as soon as they left<br>Tanya had to go to work so she put Tillie in charge of watching Fievel, Filly and Yasha.

she look to the clock and saw it was around 11:54 pm and Tanya should of been home around 11:30 pm and she was really becoming angry as well as annoyed at Tanya's lack of responsibility as of lately and ever since they came here and Tanya started to sing at that saloon she had dumping all the responsibility to her!

which means she did all of Tanya's cleaning at home when their parents were out and that means looking after Fievel, Filly and Yasha.

"she is late! I can't believe her! seriously! it was bad enough when those cats were at that saloon when she was working there for two days before! and even then I was against it from the start! and I thought that was the end of it after the cats left but then she went back to that dumb place and kept working there! and she should of been home a hour ago but she is late! what is taking her so long?!"Tillie said as she hears the door open and she turns around and sees Tanya come in with a dazed look on her face and she seem a bit space out too.

"Tanya! your late! what kept you so long!?"Tillie asks her older sister (of course Tanya is a year older than Tillie.)

at first she didn't answer Tillie as she was looking up in the a space out type of way before Tillie yells at her once more  
>"Tanya!"Tillie said as Tanya blinks a little before looking at Tillie "Hmm?...oh sorry Tillie I wasn't listening...I'm just really happy is all...I think I might be in love."Tanya said with a smile on her face as she went to her room to change out of her dress that she had on the first time when she sang at the saloon.<p>

"in love? with who?"Tillie asks and forgetting how mad she was at Tanya and as Tanya came out of her room and back in her normal dress she never answer Tillie but instead she took a seat on the chair that was next to the fireplace and took out a book and open it up on a page she was reading before and started to read it as soon as Mr and Mrs Mousekewitz enter the home

"hello girls, how was things while we were out?"Mr Mousekewitz asks his two older daughters and Tillie had half a mind to tell him that she did all the work while Tanya went out singing at the saloon when Tanya spoke up before she could answer him.

"it was fine Papa and Fievel, Filly and Yasha were very well behaved and I made sure to see them to bed and Tillie read to them."Tanya said and Tillie couldn't help but glare at Tanya for once again making up such a thing, sure Tillie did read to them but she was the one who put them to bed and it didn't help that Tanya was making Fievel and Filly lie too and say that all that Tanya says was true and Tillie hated the fact she was a part of the lie too.

"well that is good, now you girls get to bed now, it is getting late."Mrs Mousekewitz said to the two girls and they both nod their heads and head to their bedroom that they both share while Fievel, Filly and Yasha share another room.

in their room they had dress for bed, with Tanya in her nightgown and Tillie in her PJ's that were a white color even though she did have a nightgown now she didn't feel like wearing it unless she felt like it.

"thanks for covering for me Tillie."Tanya said as she was now in bed and under her covers while Tillie was walking over to her bed and stops and looks at Tanya and she wanted to scold Tanya for being late and about a lot of things for that matter but she chose not to and just put on a smile as she looks at Tanya from a cross the room "no problem Tanya any time."Tillie said as she got into bed and got under the covers and she couldn't help but be worried more cause Tanya said she was in love but with who?

she just hope that it wasn't someone she might regret falling in love with later, Tillie remember that happening last time before she and her family came all the way out here...Tanya had been in love before but it sadly didn't end well because the one she loved didn't love her or even notice her feelings for him.

"I don't want Tanya to be hurt like that again."Tillie thought to herself before going to sleep for the night.

to be continued


End file.
